Blood and Strawberries
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: He smelled like blood and strawberries. That was the aroma by which Raito recognized his lover. And, to Raito, Beyond’s scent was the most tantalizing thing he’d ever known.....a BBxRaito story


_**I finally found the picture of BB I'd heard so much about; the one where he's in a bathtub, dressed in a white t-shirt and stained with blood. It was beautifully dark, gruesome, and fucking awe inspiring. I decided to write a fanfic featuring him, and my other favorite serial killer, Yagami Raito aka Kira-sama, together as a couple. Feel free to scream in terror; I know it's an unusual couple, but one that I find very attractive. **_

_**If you, like me, feel intrigued by this pairing, then read on. However, if you think you might not be able to handle it…oh well, keep on reading anyways! And I apologize if BB's a little OOC; this **_**is**_** my first time writing him, after all. So go easy on me. **_

**Warning: this is rated mature for a reason! There is blood, sex, violence, graphic descriptions, and even more blood and gore! Don't read if you don't think you can handle any of the aforementioned items!!!**__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own the supremely awesome characters named Beyond Birthday and Yagami Raito/Kira. Which fucking sucks….oh well, I have fanfiction to comfort me ****J**__**Speaking of which, FirePhoenix8, update **_**The Avenger **_**soon! And if any of you haven't read **_**The Avenger**_**, then I highly recommend it!**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

He smelled like blood and strawberries. That was the aroma by which Raito recognized his lover. The metallic, coppery tang was mixed with the sickeningly sweet odor of the bright red fruit, which Raito knew was due to the countless jars of strawberry jam he would devour daily. Even as he walked down the hallway, he knew he was growing close due to the intensifying aroma of blood and strawberries, which was most pungent in front of door 13. It flooded his nose; he could smell nothing else but the scent of copper and fruit.

To Raito, Beyond's scent was the most tantalizing thing he'd ever known. He couldn't get enough of it. Whereas L's had always been one that reminded Raito of pure sugar, and made him want to cringe away and gag, Beyond Birthday, who would gnaw his fingers and then use the same bloodstained digits to scoop out his precious jam, had an aroma that was perfectly balanced. Sweet, yet salty. Copper and fruit. Just as Beyond was both calm and observant, yet wild and untamable, so was his scent.

Then again, maybe it wasn't just the delicious smell that Raito found alluring. He was Kira. A killer, according to those who wished to bring him down. He was also a genius, and knew when to recognize just what it was that drew him to someone, when such a rare happening occurred.

Beyond Birthday was everything he was not.

They both killed people, but their weapons and victims were entirely different. He killed criminals, along with those who stood in his way, and used the Death Note to ensure their deaths, typically with a heart attack. Beyond, on the other hand, chose his victims by reading their lifespans; the day he killed them was the very same day they were meant to die. And, unlike Raito, Beyond enjoyed getting his hands dirty. His bloodlust was insatiable; he relished in the dismantling of someone limb by limb, and then would use their blood as an artist would paint. His fingertips would be stained with the substance, which he would often sample before setting to his task.

Raito couldn't tear his eyes away from Beyond when the man would begin his macabre artistry. He would watch him set the dismembered limbs into a pattern that intrigued him, whether it was the first initial of his name, or even Raito's own alias, Kira. Raito always felt a sick sense of pleasure when he saw that. And then Beyond would dip his fingers into the scarlet blood and paint a portrait to match the scene, only stopping after his work was complete. Raito, who journeyed with him on such outings, was always amazed at the spectacular artwork his lover created. They were fantastic scenes, possessing a grisly sort of charm only certain people could ever admire. After his first time out with Beyond, Raito learned he was one of those people.

A long time ago, before he gained the Death Note, seeing such horror would've disgusted him, maybe even made him sick after he screamed in terror. Not anymore. He still loathed getting his own hands dirty, when it came to killing, but something about watching Beyond do what he couldn't gave him a little thrill. Many would likely call him a hypocrite for thinking that way, since he was supposed to revile all criminals, especially murders like Beyond Birthday. Raito wanted nothing more than to sentence those ignorant bastards to torture at his lover's hands, only to be later mercifully executed with a heart attack after they begged and pleaded, groveling at his feet.

'As it should be,' he smirked, unlocking the decrepit black door and stepping into the dark apartment that Beyond called home. The walls were plastered with paintings of mangled bodies, most done by Beyond himself, and some in the very blood he enjoyed licking off his fingers. Once, Beyond had asked if he could use some of Raito's blood to paint a picture, one that he said would symbolize their unearthly union. Raito had immediately declined. No reason to give Beyond a chance to lose control; he knew how much the man loved to paint, and how excited he would get at having such a rare opportunity as using his lover's blood.

Raito grinned to himself, smoothly gliding past the sparse few chair parts littering the floor;

Beyond grew excited when exercising his artistic skills, but it was only afterwards when the _real_ fun began. The pale man's skin would be flushed from his delight, and streaked with blood, and his arms would wrap Raito in an embrace that was both possessive, and alluring. When their lips met, the taste of blood and strawberries always flooded his mouth, a pairing to the intoxicating scent enveloping his entire being.

Glancing at a rather large painting on the far wall, Raito chuckled at the theme; a cloaked figure holding a severed arm, grinning coercively as blood trickled down his lips. Beyond was truly insane, and he didn't try to hide it. His laughter, a dry cackle Raito found uneasily similar to Ryuk's, was only a hint at the madness that dwelt within him, though it was brought to life by other means as well; murder, scheming, and, oddly enough, sex. Beyond was like a devil, his red eyes gleaming in the darkness as he'd stalk across the room, quiet as a panther, before pouncing. Raito was always driven to near madness himself by the man's brutal kisses, and the coppery, sweet tang that would flood his mouth when they kissed. And Beyond's mouth would mark Raito with a deranged ferocity only he could possess, a ferocity that came alive with each second they spent in each other's arms. Raito even found himself growing wilder in the man's presence, to the point where he would sink his teeth into Beyond's skin just to taste his sweet blood.

Unsurprisingly, Beyond was rather proud of him during these moments. Not that he ever said so. He didn't need to. Satisfaction would shine in his red eyes, and his kisses would become more rough, his sharp canines usually nicking Raito's lips and spilling his blood into both their mouths.

Admittedly though, Raito sometimes found himself jealous of the man's ability to remain true to himself, even during the throes of sex. It was evident by his apartment; Beyond Birthday never tried to hide his true self. And, at the very least, never in Raito's presence. But Raito…he wore so many masks around people, he wasn't sure he even knew who he was anymore. The nice, caring, and hardworking teenager? A justice-seeking, self proclaimed god? And then there was the wild, unnaturally ruthless creature he became only when Beyond was around….

Raito shivered, even though the apartment was filled with a cozy warmth. It was Beyond's insist that he was the latter, for what were humans but animals merely evolved? The primal instincts of sex, lust, and hunger still thrived within them, as did the natural survival-of-the-fittest code Raito understood and respected. Raito wasn't sure if he believed him, but he had to admit, he much preferred himself when he let loose and uncaged his animalistic thirst for the wonders the world had to offer. And the wonders Beyond offered. It was preferable, rather than the sweet, innocent, little boy routine he used on his parents, or the hardworking, golden boy act L believed was the real him.

"Hmm…Beyond has acquired a few new artworks while I was gone," Raito murmured, moving into the kitchen. Blood was soaked into the floor, permanently dying the tiles a deep crimson. Several snapshots of severed limbs and scalped heads littered the countertop, and Raito saw a covered, full length easel standing beside them. Obviously, he didn't look at what was under the blood flecked sheet; it was Beyond's newest artwork, which meant it was off limits.

Sighing, he grabbed the only remaining chair that wasn't encrusted with dried blood and perched himself in it, glancing around the room.

Did he approve of Beyond's unnatural lust for killing? No. He didn't believe it was right, to kill any human who hadn't committed an unforgivable crime. And yet, he couldn't blame the man for wanting to express himself, though the methods were a tad macabre. Beyond enjoyed killing; it was obvious in the way his eyes widened with glee when fresh blood would soak his hands. But, was it so wrong to enjoy what you did? Raito could easily remember the shudder that would chase down his spine every time he wrote a criminal's name in the Death Note. Their situations really weren't unalike. And he had to admit, there were times when he found himself attracted to the bloodstained scenes Beyond created….

But then, he was God. He had no reason to justify his actions. If he judged Beyond Birthday to be innocent, then he was innocent. No one would question him, or his judgment.

Leaning back in his chair, smirking, Raito suddenly caught a familiar scent, and the hairs of his nape stood up. "Well well, what a pleasant surprise…" the husky baritone came from behind him, and Raito shuddered as naked hands slipped down his shoulders, the pale skin stained with red streaks. "What could little Kira be thinking, I wonder, to make his eyes flash like that?"

"Beyond." Only he would address him by his alias, much to Raito's annoyance (and secret delight). Beyond said it was because L called him Raito-kun, unless trying to force a confession out of him, and therefore he would never call him by his real name. Besides, Raito knew he preferred calling him Kira. It proved he was a murderer, like himself.

Long fingers toyed with the hairs draping his nape before roughly jerking, forcing Raito's head back. The pain was familiar, and it sent a shock down his body as his eyes met garnet colored irises, outlined heavily in dark black makeup. Beyond probably didn't need the makeup anymore, since he stayed out of the sunlight and was up all hours of the night, but he still liked wearing it. He said he loved the look on Raito's face, when he fucked him.

"My my my, is little Kira having wicked thoughts? He is, isn't he?" Beyond let out a loud cackle, his mouth curving into a crooked half smile. "So, what can I do for you, my precious little Kira-kun?"

"I think you know," Raito growled, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of blood and strawberries. Beyond had killed somebody, and recently, judging by the nearly overpowering metallic aroma. "Who'd you kill this time, Beyond?"

"Kira-kun can smell the blood on me, can he?" Beyond grinned at him, and gently flicked his tongue out, running it over Raito's bottom lip. "How wonderful…." pulling back, he smirked at the brunette. "I chose someone just for you, Kira-kun. He was a rapist." Licking the teen's cheek, Beyond came around to the front of the chair and kneeled in front of him, his hands resting on Raito's hips. "He fucked and murdered dozens of women."

Raito grimaced, but his eyes were glazed with arousal. "Really? Did you make him suffer?"

"What do you think, Kira-kun?" Kissing Raito's inner thigh through his pants, Beyond smirked and reached into his back pocket, withdrawing a photograph. There, in full color, was a nearly indistinguishable bloodied corpse. Its hands were tied above his head with barbed wire, which had cut wounds deep into his flesh, and Raito saw, with a sickening sense of satisfaction, that his member had been chopped off and stuffed into his mouth. And, in true Beyond Birthday style, there was blood all over the mangled body, barely leaving a hint of pale flesh visible.

"I think you had too much fun," Raito pushed the photo away, watching Beyond as he threw it onto the table. "Is it art worthy?"

Beyond didn't cast it a second glance, instead letting out a biting laugh. "No. I already have a masterpiece in progress, Kira-kun. Why distract myself with such worthless endeavors?" When Raito unconsciously looked at the sheet covered easel, he snickered and moved closer, his knees brushing Raito's legs. "You haven't been peeking at my work, have you, little god? You know how I hate a ruined surprise…"

"You can assuage your fears, Beyond. I wouldn't dream of stealing a look at one of your masterpieces. At least, not until it's done." Grabbing Beyond's chin, Raito tugged him up and hungrily pressed a kiss to the man's bloody lips, lapping at the salty warmth. "Mmm…" he purred, parting Beyond's mouth and thrusting his tongue inside. Ah, there it was. The taste of blood and strawberries hit his tongue, making him groan. But then sharp teeth bit down, and he reeled back into the chair with a yelp. "Beyond!"

"Yes?" Beyond smirked at him, a trickle of blood running down his lip. He eagerly lapped it up, a manic gleam shadowing his ruby eyes. "Did I do something wrong, Kira-kun?"

"You know what you did, you bastard," Raito snapped, feeling blood dribble from his tongue. He swallowed, grimacing; he wasn't fond of the taste of his own blood. "You bit my tongue!"

Laying a hand on Raito's chest, Beyond sneered and climbed into the chair, straddling his legs. Raito frowned, but let him remain where he was. After all, he had better access to those deliciously pale lips that way. "Kira-kun is being overly dramatic." Kissing the hollow of his throat, Beyond slid his hands beneath Raito's shirt, caressing his sides. "I just wanted a taste."

"And now that you've had one, are you happy?" Grabbing a fistful of black hair, Raito lifted Beyond's head and saw red eyes narrowing, a disturbing half smile on his lips. "Beyond…." he tried to sound menacing, and it might have…to anyone _but _Beyond Birthday. "What're you thinking about?"

Still grinning, Beyond pivoted his hips forward and Raito hissed, pleasure clouding his sepia eyes. "I'm imagining Kira-kun naked, with his hands chained above his head. And covered in jam." Beyond licked his lips, growling. "He'd look beautiful, like one of my paintings. All smothered in red, and moaning." Cocking his head, he stared at the brunette, then glanced at the table. "…Kira-kun?"

"No." Raito, who'd seen where Beyond was looking, crossed his arms, pulling a haughty look over his face. "I _am not _letting you fuck me on a table, nor am I letting you smother jam all over me. I'm sorry, Beyond, but I'm not doing it."

Beyond immediately began to pout, but there was a calculating shimmer in his eyes that Raito was wary of. He didn't like to take no for an answer. "Kira-kun won't let me? Even if I show him my painting?" He reached out and grasped the sheet covering his mystery artwork, and Raito scowled; Beyond knew him all too well. His curiosity would be the death of him, and, at the moment, it would work to the older man's advantage, unless he immediately put Beyond in his place.

"As if I care about your silly little painting," he sniffed, his cold mask easily slipping into place. "Show it to me or don't. I could care less either way."

"Really?" Unsurprisingly, Beyond didn't look convinced. A smirk toying at his bloody mouth, he leaned down and blew a soft stream of air into Raito's ear. "Kira-kun…is lying. Little god, haven't you learned anything yet?" Biting down, he heard Raito gasp and arch backwards in the chair, his hands tightly gripping the arms. "Maybe you can fool Lawli with your lies, but don't delude yourself, my Kira-kun. You can't lie to me."

"_Your _Kira-kun?" Raito glared at him, though a husky quality had invaded his voice. He knew what Beyond was doing; he was deliberately baiting him, trying to rile a response. Well, if that was what his lover wanted, then by god he'd give him one! "Oh, am I yours now, Beyond? I was under the impression that I was L's." He watched the dark expression unfold on Beyond's face, and inwardly chuckled. Exactly as planned. "After all, I was chained to him for a long time, and he did, in a sense, control my life," he touched a finger to his lips, pretending to ponder something. "He even saw me naked, come to think of it."

"…Kira-kun is a vicious little god," Beyond finally growled, but nothing could veil the aroused look in his eyes. Anger and lust worked hand in hand when it came to him. "You enjoy toying with people, don't you?"

"I learned from the best."

Beyond frowned at him, his gaze scrutinizing, but then he burst out into laughter and, sliding off Raito's lap, gave the teen a devious smile. "That you have, little god." Running a hand up Raito's clad chest, he dug his fingers into the thin cotton of the shirt and jerked him forward. "Kira-kun, I am going to tell you something." Letting his forehead rest against Raito's, he brushed his lips over the teen's and cackled. "Your manipulations are pointless, as are your refusals."

Before Raito could say another word, Beyond lifted him out of the chair by his shirt, his nails cutting through and slashing tan skin. "Be--Beyond?!" Raito jerked in the air, trying to free himself, but Beyond's hold was too strong. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I want you, Kira-kun. And I always get what I want." Beyond practically threw him onto the table, after he pushed off the pictures and sent them flying to the floor. Raito yelped when pale hands ripped apart his shirt, and, ignoring the flare of arousal in his chest, tried to roll off the slick, bloodstained surface. "Ah ah ah. None of that. Will I have to bind you, little god?" From out of nowhere, Beyond withdrew a pair of handcuffs, dangling them from his finger. A long chain was attached to them, and Raito eyed it with trepidation. "Poor little Kira, trapped alone with a murderer. Whatever shall he do?" Beyond said in a sing-song voice, reaching for Raito's wrist.

"I am not letting you put those on me," Raito shouted, and the older man grinned, climbing atop the table and straddling his waist.

"Oh, but you are." He quickly clasped a cuff around Raito's wrist, and the teen yelped, his caramel eyes flashing angrily. This _was not _how he'd wanted things to go…not that being handcuffed by his lover wasn't arousing as hell.

"Beyond, release me this instant!"

Pushing the boy's trapped arm above his head, Beyond sank his elbow into the teen's throat, choking him. "Kira-kun is angry…how wonderful!" He applied more pressure to the teen's throat, cackling his insane laugh. Gasping, Raito tried to push him away, and Beyond clasped the other cuff around his wrist, taking the chain in his hand. Leaning over the trapped boy, he let his mouth curve into a wide smile. "What a good little god, letting me dominate you."

"I don't submit to anyone, least of all you, Beyond!"

Sneering, Beyond dragged the chain beneath the table and wrapped it around a leg, jerking Raito's arms above his head. Gasping as a flare of pain radiated down his body, Raito flexed his arms and promptly hissed. He couldn't move; the chain was too tight! "You bastard…Beyond, you better release me!"

"And what if I don't," the older man purred, kissing Raito's neck. "What's Kira-kun going to do? Judge me? Use his precious little notebook?"

Snarling, Raito glared at him, his eyes turning a deep garnet red. "Don't underestimate me, Beyond Birthday. It would be easy. You'd be dead before you knew what hit you." An empty threat; he could never kill Beyond. And the older man knew it. He'd made such threats before, and Beyond always laughed them off, with mirth gleaming in his eyes.

"I would never underestimate you, Kira-kun. But you shouldn't forget either. I could kill you right here, right now, if I wanted to. And I wouldn't need your little notebook to do it." Chuckling at Raito's furious expression, Beyond slid off the table and strolled over to the run down looking fridge. Throwing open the door, he hummed merrily as he reached inside, fumbling amongst the countless items littering its insides. Raito watched him, desperately tugging on the handcuffs; it was useless.

And, unfortunately, the display Beyond had put on, forcefully binding his arms, had been very arousing, to the point where he felt a bulge growing between his legs. Damn it all, but something about Beyond and his dominative attitude…Raito didn't understand it. All he knew was that Beyond, who was still rummaging through the fridge, was going to fuck him, on the table…

"Oh Kira-kun! I found it!" Beyond slammed the fridge door shut and held up a jar, which was filled to the brim with a dark red substance.

Raito sighed. And he was going to be covered in jam. Delightful.

"Kira-kun doesn't look happy. Doesn't he want to have sex with me," Beyond murmured, a deceptive innocence clinging to his voice. "Or is little Kira too afraid?" Walking back over to the table, he ran a fingertip down Raito's bare chest, giggling. "Kira is a scaredy cat. Kira is a scaredy cat!"

"I am _not_ afraid, of anything!" Raito snapped at him. "Don't you ever forget it!"

The man stilled, his finger brushing the waistband of Raito's pants. "Really? Kira-kun isn't afraid?" Undoing the trouser's button, Beyond slipped his hand inside and gently fondled the bulge in Raito's boxers. Gasping, Raito managed a weak glare at him, but a moan tore from his lips as the bony fingers pressed harder, the silk of his boxers rubbing down his member.

"Nngh--no, I'm not!" He wrapped a leg around Beyond's waist, drawing the older boy down on top of him. With his arms chained, he couldn't do much, but at least he could taunt the brunette a little bit. "Why should I be afraid, Beyond? You don't scare me." Leaning up as far as the cuffs would allow, Raito licked a path up Beyond's jaw, sliding his tongue across the boy's lips. Gently rubbing his heel into the taut lower back that was arched above him, Raito nibbled on Beyond's lip, breaking the skin and dribbling warm blood into his mouth. "If anything…" he grinned, his voice taking on a husky purr. "You arouse me."

"Oh? Do I? Kira-kun is aroused by me?" Sitting up and wiping a finger through the saliva clinging to his jaw, Beyond lightly sucked on it, his red eyes gleeful. "How…interesting." Chuckling, he grabbed the hem of his long sleeved shirt and ripped it off, the material falling in a puddle on the stained floor. Raito's arousal shot sky high when he saw the snowy planes of Beyond's chest. The sinewy muscles were taut, lithe, and his skin was the palest of alabaster, with faint smudges of red smeared here and there. Blood had likely soaked through his shirt, Raito thought. And peaked nipples were tinged with the barest hint of pink, giving them a faint rose color. Raito loved to suck those beads into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them until Beyond grew impatient and jerked his mouth away. More often or not, that happened. "Kira-kun is staring at me. Does he see something he likes," Beyond grinned, tiptoeing his fingers up Raito's chest. "Yes, I think he does. Little Kira likes my body!"

"You already knew that," the brunette rolled his eyes; sometimes Beyond acted just like a child. Even his addiction to sweets, mostly jam, was child-like. "I see you've been playing with knives again." He swept his eyes over the faint, nearly indistinguishable puckered lines slashed across his lover's torso. They were healed, but had scarred; Beyond preferred leaving scars. He had a few of his own to prove that. "Just can't resist the blood play, can you?"

Laughing, Beyond started to reach into his pocket, then instead picked up the jar of strawberry jam. "Excellent attempt, little Kira-kun. But tonight isn't about what you want. You had your way last time, remember? I still have the claw marks on my back."

"Of course I do. Can I help that you taught me so well…" Raito watched his lover unscrew the lid and dip three fingers inside, swirling them inside the strawberry jam. "You're seriously going to smear that junk all over me, aren't you?"

His smile widening, Beyond pulled his fingers out and lazily held them over Raito's chest. "But of course, Kira-kun. Why do you ask such a ridiculous question?" Letting out a cackle, he laid a fingertip on the hollow of the brunette's throat, slowly tracing it down the smooth flesh, leaving behind a pale red stain. When he started to hum as he worked, Raito watched him draw on his chest with his stained fingers. He vaguely saw a design taking shape, and was torn between outrage and humor as it became clear.

"An old English B…very nice. What am I now, your pet?" He scowled at Beyond, mockery clinging to his voice.

"Heheh. Unlike that blonde whore, Amane Misa, and my dear other half, I _have_ the rights to claim you, Kira-kun." Bending down, Beyond lapped at an extra smudge of strawberry jam that had fallen on Raito's chest. "We're murderers, you and I. Our methods are different, but we have both spilled human blood. You _are_ a killer, Kira-kun," he added, seeing the look on Raito's face. "You may not refer to yourself in that manner, but it's true." A smear of red staining his bottom lip, he lightly bit down on the crook of Raito's neck, who growled a curse under his breath. "As killers, we naturally have a bond, but it goes deeper than that."

'We're both persecuted for our beliefs. And Beyond…'

"I complete you."

Raito jumped in surprise, his chain and cuffs rattling. "Ho--how did you--?"

"I am the darkness you lack. Where you are patient, I am not. When you kill discriminately, I leave my calling card for everyone to see. We are halves of the same whole, Kira-kun." Tapping his head, Beyond gave him a soft half-smile. "Never question me, Kira-kun. There are many things I'm capable of, as you know." His eyes flashed red, as if for emphasis. Raito shuddered, seeing the red orbs violently shift from garnet to ruby.

"And I am God. I am the bringer of justice to this world, the one who shall smite the wicked and kill those who threaten the existence I wish to create." Shoving up on his elbows, Raito strained as far as the cuffs would allow, feeling them dig into his wrists and cut his flesh. "Why do I need you, Beyond Birthday?"

If possible, Beyond's smile widened, the edges of his lips curling up and revealing a hint at sharp teeth. "Why do you need me? Little Kira, haven't you figured it out yet?" He glanced at Raito's wrists, his eyes widening at the sight of the blood trickling down his tan skin. Snatching a wrist in his grip, he tugged it up to his face, making Raito fall back on the table. "Kira-kun…" Beyond gave him a dark smile, his tongue peeking out from between his lips. "Every god has a messiah." His teeth sank into supple flesh, digging into the blood splattered wounds and sucking the metallic fluid into his mouth.

Raito gasped, feeling a tongue dig into the cut and lap at his blood. The pain…it felt good. Did that make him masochistic, liking the feel of Beyond's teeth in his flesh, and the blood pouring down his arm and into the man's mouth? "A--a messiah--you?" He pierced the older boy with a sharp look, but was unable to really make it convincing, with the delicious pain ripping down his arm. "Do you think I'm God then, Beyond?"

"No." Beyond smirked at him. "You know I don't believe in your philosophy, Kira-kun. I kill who I want, when I want. But that doesn't mean I can't be your messiah. After all, I killed a man for you, didn't I?" Pausing, he cocked his head to the side, feathery hairs falling across his face. "And you couldn't live without me, Kira-kun. I think you realize this, don't you?"

"Hmm…." shrugging nonchalantly, Raito tried to jerk his arm away, but that only made the chain tauten, pushing the cuff deeper into his flesh. "Oww!"

"Careful, little god. You wouldn't wanna leave any scars, would you? What if Lawli noticed?" Beyond dropped his wrist, letting it fall onto the table. Blood was still on his fingers, but he ignored it and looked at the strawberry B painted on his lover's chest. "Lawli might be concerned, if his precious little Kira suspect was hurt." Running a finger down a line of jam, he blended the blood and strawberry together, the aroma making Raito's mouth salivate.

"I don't care if L sees or not. That bastard is testing my patience. Ever since he deduced I might be Kira, he refuses to leave me alone. And, now that I've regained my Death Note, it's gotten even worse. I want nothing more than to watch him choke to death on his own blood," Raito growled, smirking at the mental image. Yes, that sounded about right. "Pity he can't die that way. He'll be killed with a pathetic heart attack, like all the rest." Unfortunately, Raito mentally added. L had to die the way criminals did, in order for his plan to work. Besides, Rem wouldn't kill him any other way, he knew. Under normal circumstances, Rem would've given L a peaceful death, if just to spite him, but, once she discovered his plan, there would be only one way left; a heart attack. "At least that little wretch is dying. And I'll be there to see it. I'll get to watch the light fade from his eyes, and he'll finally realize that Kira triumphed," his lips twisted into a wicked smile, and Raito knew his eyes were the color of freshly spilt blood, as they always were when he had a moment like this.

"…." Beyond stared at him, satisfaction visible in his own garnet eyes. "And the god embraces his cruelty. Kira-kun, you have grown to be a ferocious little creature. I'm impressed." Bending down, he slid between Raito's legs and hovered above him, his hands on either side of the brunette's head. "It's arousing, this cruel streak of yours…my beautiful Kira-kun, I think I'm going to play with you now."

"Mmm…" purring, Raito watched a wet tongue glide across his flesh, lapping at the strawberry jam B and wet blood. It felt divine, and Beyond knew it. "Ahh--Beyond--" he licked his lips, feeling his mouth go dry as Beyond traced the red B with his tongue, savoring the red eye gaze on him. The muscle was wet, unbelievably hot, and felt like silk against his chest. "Mnff--" choking back a cry, his body trembled on the table. Silken hair fell over his face as he thrashed, a moan finally tearing from his lips when the tongue dipped into his bellybutton. Any thoughts of L, his plans, and even his being Kira vanished from his mind as Beyond grabbed his hips, holding him down on the table while his mouth traveled upwards and he lapped at the quickly disappearing B.

Only when it was completely gone did Beyond remove his mouth. There were smudges of red all over his lips and cheeks, and Raito found himself oddly allured by the scarlet stains. Really, he wanted nothing more than to lick them off, to savor the tangy flavor in his mouth, as Beyond had. But, judging by the look on the older boy's face, he wasn't going to get that chance anytime soon. "Would Kira-kun like to see my newest piece now," Beyond whispered, a dark edge coloring his natural baritone. Startled, Raito glanced at the covered artwork, noting the excited swirl in his stomach. Yes, he wanted to see it. Beyond wouldn't have brought it up now, again, if he didn't think it was something Raito didn't want to see.

"Show me." Looking back at Beyond, Raito leaned his head to the side and gently ran his tongue down the length of Beyond's exposed arm. His skin was sweaty, and there were flecks of blood on it, which Raito eagerly licked at. "I want to see it," he saw the boy's aroused expression out of the corner of his eye, and smirked. "Show it to me."

"If little Kira wants to see it, then I shall show it to him." His eyes narrowing, Beyond rolled off the table, landing in his slouch beside it. Flashing Raito a smile that could only be called predatorial, he went over to the easel, his palm brushing the white, red splattered sheet. "Kira-kun…before I take this off…." taking his hand away, Beyond walked back over and touched the chain holding Raito's hands above his head. "Come join me, little god." Pulling the key out of his pocket, he undid the lock holding the chain around the table leg and threw it, and the key, away.

Raito was now really confused. First Beyond had wanted to show him the art he'd earlier tempted him with, and now he was un-cuffing him. "Do I really have a choice," he frowned at the spiky haired man, wincing as he was tugged off the table and stumbled. Beyond wrapped his hand around the tinier chain connecting his cuffs and dragged Raito into his arms, then moved them both over to the draped easel.

"Kira-kun always has a choice. Do as I say, or suffer the consequences," Beyond replied, too cheerfully for Raito's tastes. Resting against Beyond, and holding his wounded wrists to his chest, Raito watched his lover as he grabbed the chair and positioned it in front of the sheeted easel, the back facing them. "Grab the back, Kira-kun."

When Raito didn't move, his sepia eyes narrowing suspiciously, Beyond pushed him forward and bent him over the chair, making his hands grip the thin wood. "Beyond, what in the world is this about? I thought you were going to show me your artwork?"

"Oh, but I am, Kira-kun. Just be patient." Leaning over him, his shirtless chest touching Raito's clad back, Beyond loosely wrapped an arm around his waist, while pulling down the brunette's pants. Raito felt fingers skim across his ass before slipping down, touching his entrance. Grunting, he dug his nails into wood as a finger thrusted inside him, rasping his flesh like sandpaper. "Has it been so long, little Kira-kun? You're sooo tight…" Beyond pushed another one into him, scissoring the digits and making Raito moan.

"_Beyond_……is this you--you're idea of preparation?!"

"Would Kira prefer me to go in dry?" Beyond grinned cheekily, his eyes flashing as he thrusted his fingers in the silky passage. "I could do that next time, if you would prefer."

Groaning, Raito bent over the chair, his stomach brushing the edge. Tingles shot down his legs when the fingers touched his prostate, and he let out a cry, his eyes falling shut. "Ba--bastard--"

"Why thank you, Kira-kun. From you, I'll consider that a compliment." Roughly slamming his fingers upward, Beyond jabbed Raito's prostate and made him howl, all the while wearing a triumphant smile. "I think that's enough preparation. Can't have the little god coming before I do, now can we?" He pulled them out, and Raito threw him a dirty look over his shoulder. But then Beyond pulled his pants down and kicked them aside, his bare thighs touching Raito's, and the brunette shuddered. "My Kira-kun…" he slammed inside him, and Raito threw his head back, releasing a scream. Pleasure and pain blended themselves in his voice, raising goosebumps on Beyond's arms.

"You--fucking je--jerk," Raito practically collapsed onto the chair, his hands only barely supporting himself. Sweat rolled down his forehead, making strands of mahogany hair plaster his face, and blood dripped onto the chair, his wrists burning as the cuffs dug in. "Beyond--I fucking _hate you_."

"Kira-kun is just angry that I took the upper hand. I'll gladly switch places with you, after I've had my fun," Beyond purred, grasping a handful of brown hair and jerking his head back. Glazed eyes met his own aroused red ones, and he smiled at the flush coloring his lover's cheeks, giving his tan flesh a pale glow. "Kira-kun. Look forward." He shoved his head back down, reaching past Raito towards the covered easel. Raito did as his lover commanded, albeit reluctantly, and arousal shot down his chest when Beyond tore off the cover and it fell to the floor. It wasn't an easel, like Raito had originally thought; it was a mirror! In the polished surface, which rested in a frame warped to represent two black serpents, there were their reflections. Raito's body was presented in the mirror as a flushed, wild eyed, and naked brunette, who was trembling and had a wild look on his face, and behind him was a tall, black haired and pale skinned man with blood staining his flesh, who had a hand curled in Raito's hair and a wicked leer on his face. "I told you I wanted to make an artwork of us…" Beyond laughed at the startled look on the teen's face, and ran his free hand down Raito's chest, lightly pinching a nipple.

"You--Beyond….." Raito couldn't think straight. All he could see was the mirror images of themselves, and feel the arousal unfurling in his stomach. But, as he stared at himself, and the towering figure behind him, the realization hit him. "You planned this, didn't you? From the beginning, this is what you wanted to do." His mouth flickered from its annoyed expression into a smile. "Ingenious."

Beyond chuckled, kissing Raito's shoulder. "My sentiments exactly, Kira-kun." Pivoting his hips back, he flashed the mirror a smile and slammed back into the teen, sheathing himself in Raito's warmth. He covered Raito's howl with a cry of his own, and started to pound in and out of the tight body, watching the mirror and the ecstasy on his lover's face.

Raito, meanwhile, was holding onto the chair for dear life. The feeling of Beyond inside him, possessing him so violently…. "Beyond! More!"

"My little Kira-kun wants more? Is he sure?"

A snarl tore from his lips, and Raito threw his head back, locking gazes with the smirking man. "Yes, dammit! Just--fuck Beyond, do as I say, for once in your fucking life! MORE!" He screamed at him, and his eyes turned a deep bloodred. Ahh…there was wildness Beyond had been searching for…that Raito had been searching for. It flared inside him, encompassing his frame in its warmth, and Raito let out a long shriek when Beyond's cock slammed his prostate, shooting a fiery wave up his spine. "_Ahhh!_" Falling over the chair, Raito grabbed the arm Beyond had around his waist and slashed his nails down it, feeling blood drip underneath his fingernails. Pain, agony…pleasure…he needed them both! To feel it, to create it…

Raito looked at his reflected self, sneering at the frazzled figure staring back at him. Those red eyes possessed a hunger he rarely saw…really, only when he was with the man pounding inside him. Beyond belonged to _him_; he knew that with crystal clarity. It was Beyond who made him feel alive, much more than killing criminals or solving cases ever could. It was those red eyes that he loved, and the blood and strawberry aroma that clung to his skin and hair. No one else would do. Beyond was the only one. "You're mine…" he growled, digging his nails deep into Beyond's forearm. They would scar, the marks he would leave. Neither male would let it be any other way.

"As are you, Kira-kun." Still gripping Raito's hair, Beyond brought one of the brunette's wrists to his mouth and hungrily lapped at the remaining blood, as his member pushed in and out of the boy, slick with precum and fluid. "You will always be mine…no one else can have you!"

"Then prove it," Raito glanced back, his face shrouded by unruly hair. A red eye shone out from beneath the caramel sheen, narrow and glowing. "Quit fucking playing around, Beyond Birthday! Show me why you own me, why I own you! SHOW ME!"

Pausing inside him, Beyond gazed at the teenager with a look of possessiveness on his pale face. "…..prove it? You want me to prove my worth, Kira-kun?" His lips quirked into a leer, and he roughly pulled out and threw Raito to the floor, cackling madly as the teen groaned, his back meeting the bloodstained tile. Throwing open a drawer, Beyond pulled out a knife, the blade glinting in the light. "Then let me mark you," he grabbed Raito's ankle, jerking him forward and poising the knife point over his chest. "Let me make you mine…"

"…….Beyond…."

Normally, Raito would have been outraged at the idea of having Beyond mark him. It would mean his possession, his subjection. But this was Beyond. Not L, or Misa, or anybody else. In a sense, Beyond had been right; he really was his other half. Ever since he'd met the red-eyed boy, Raito had known that they were…well, he hated the phrase 'meant to be', but, ironically, that was the only one that seemed appropriate. He couldn't imagine life without the older boy. Where L had brought drama into his life, and competition, Beyond released the wildness within him…a feeling Raito was sure he never would've felt without the brunette. And now he craved the feeling, just as he craved Beyond's scent, his touch…his ferocity. He refused to live without him. So, if Beyond wanted to mark him…..

"Go ahead…_mark me_…" Raito hissed. "Make me yours, Beyond Birthday!"

Slightly surprised looking, Beyond's lips curled and he touched the knife tip to his lover's chest. There, on Raito's waist, near the bottom…..smirking, he sank the knife into the flesh. He was going to enjoy this.

When the first cut went searing down his chest, Raito's mouth dropped into a moan as he felt the jagged pain ignite in his stomach. It hurt like hell, and yet he knew he was going to enjoy this. Especially when he got to return the favor. "Beyond…." a particularly long cut sliced into his chest, and he groaned, much to his lover's apparent delight.

"Little Kira-kun likes the pain, does he," Beyond ran his tongue down the length of Raito's ear, and the boy chuckled.

"You're one to talk, Beyond."

"Heh. Very true." Tongue between his teeth, Beyond pulled the knife back, frowning. It had to be perfect. He cut another line into Raito's skin, and more blood poured down Raito's chest and slickened his thighs, the smell of copper heavy in the air. It was agony, having the knife stabbing repeatedly into his flesh, but, at the same time, the whole thing was enticingly erotic.

"Ahh--Beyond---" Raito gripped Beyond's arm, letting his nails sink into the pale skin as the knife trailed lower. He knew what the older boy was doing; he could feel the marks taking shape on his lower chest. True to his word, Beyond was claiming him. "Beyond, are you--ahh!" A long slash tore through his flesh, and Raito felt blood gradually begin to pool beneath his body, which Beyond ran a finger through and brought to his lips.

"Kira-kun. Are you in pain?" Beyond lapped at the blood, carefully drawing another bloody mark on Raito's chest. The brunette yelped, a glaze of arousal coloring his dark caramel eyes, and Beyond eyed the design permanently etched into his lover's flesh. Finally, a grin fell over his lips, and he dropped the knife. Two scarlet, old English B's, each easily the size of his palm, were etched into Raito's waist, and they were perfect. "Kira-kun…" Beyond rubbed his palm over the wounds and then licked the blood, savoring the taste. "You belong to me, Yagami Raito. Kira." He suddenly snarled, digging his nails into Raito's thighs. "I refuse to let L have you!"

Hissing lightly, Raito grabbed a handful of black hair, curling the strands between his fingers. "As if that fool could ever own me, or beat me. I wouldn't allow it, never again. You're the only match for me, Beyond Birthday."

"Then prove it, just as I made you." Beyond's expression suddenly darkened, and he picked up the knife and held it out Raito, handle first. "Do it, Kira-kun…show how much you want me!"

Raito stared at him, his arousal painfully obvious, and slowly reached for it, his fingertips grazing the polished metal. The fire was returning; it seared his flesh, flowed like liquid in his veins, and a hunger began to eat at his chest, one that grew as he fully touched the bloody metal. "Yes…..mark me…mark me," Beyond hissed the mantra, giggling when Raito took the knife. It felt warm in his hand, and his blood smudged the handle and blade, rubbing off on his flesh. Looking at the B's Beyond had cut into his waist, Raito gave a snicker and clutched his hand tighter around the handle. Well, he had wanted to return the favor.

"With _pleasure_." Raito slashed the blade across Beyond's forearm, and a trickle of blood ran down his skin. Leaning forward, he lapped at the liquid, which he swore tasted just like Beyond's scent; blood and strawberries. But that little amount of blood wasn't enough, for him or Beyond. Grinning, he shoved the older boy backwards and pinned him to the floor by his throat, gently squeezing his fingers. "I hope you enjoy this," Raito gave him a toothy grin. Grabbing Beyond's legs and shoving them onto his shoulders, he entered Beyond in one sharp, hard thrust. Beyond let out a animal-like snarl in return, his hands roughly palming Raito's hips.

"Such a _wicked little boy_," he drew Raito down, his tongue possessing the brunette's mouth. "Kira-kun…." biting his already wounded lip, Beyond let Raito's blood trickle onto his own lips with a satisfied groan, even as his body was roughly claimed by the younger boy. "Is that the best you can do, little god?"

"You wish," the brunette snarled, poising the blade above Beyond's chest. "You want me to mark you, Beyond Birthday?" An evil smile crossed his face, his eyes mere slits of garnet red. Sinking the tip into Beyond's flesh, Raito cut a line down the boy's chest, watching with fascination as blood dribbled from the wounds and began to trail down his skin. "_You're mine…mine, mine, mine_!" More blood smeared his chest as Raito cut the knife down and across his stomach, the lines ripping into his flesh and making the wild haired teen moan.

"Kira-kun…"

Raito smeared the blood with the flat of the knife, grinning jubilantly at the carved letters he'd marked into Beyond's skin. If this was how Beyond had felt, marking him, then Raito knew they would be indulging in blood play a lot more. "Yes...moan my name. You belong to _me_, Beyond Birthday. I'll never let you forget it." Running his hands through the blood trickling down the pale skin, Raito pumped his hips, feeling Beyond's legs tremble on his shoulders. Beyond could act as insane and wild as he wanted to, but Raito knew he was the only one who could make Beyond moan. The man belonged to him, and he'd carved his name into Beyond's chest, just above his bellybutton. Kira. Now they bore similar marks. 'Another thing we have in common.'

Grabbing Beyond's slim shoulders, Raito's tempo picked up pace, until every thrust was making Beyond's prostate erotically tingle. "Beyond….you feel amazing," he snarled, kissing his lover's chest. "So tight…."

"Kira-kun….look at the mirror," Beyond tilted his head back, staring at the mirrored image the mirror was still reflecting. Frowning, Raito glanced up at the mirror, which was still reflecting their images, and a dark smile toyed at his mouth. Sprawled on top of Beyond, his reflected self was flushed, with his hair falling haphazardly over his tan face. Blood smeared his and Beyond's faces, though several more red smudges decorated Beyond's lips and chin than Raito's, and both had a delicate flush in their cheeks. "This is how Kira-kun was meant to be….." Beyond whispered, kissing the hollow of Raito's throat. "Wild. Insatiable. Dangerous…" he nipped the soft flesh, kneading the younger boy's sides with his bony fingers. "You look beautiful, Kira."

"As do you, Beyond." Still wearing a wicked little smile, Raito captured Beyond's mouth with his own, tasting his delicious flavor on his tongue. "Mmm…" wrapping his legs around Raito's waist, Beyond arched against him as his cock was rubbed between their bloody chests, stimulating his already aroused body. Above him, Raito slammed their hips together, seeing his reflected self in the mirror sneer as his cock was engulfed in the tight, silken warmth. Maybe it was his narcissism, or the uncontrollable lust driving his body, but he loved watching himself fucking Beyond. And the erection rubbing his chest, Beyond's erection, made him feel all the more aroused, until he sensed himself tightening within the older boy. "Aghh…I--I'm going to come." Casting his eyes downwards, Raito kissed Beyond on the lips, muffling his cry when he released himself into the older boy.

He should've waited, let Beyond come too, but he was too caught up in the act of fucking him that Raito had forgotten all about his lover. As he kissed the pliable, strawberry-blood flavored lips and made a soft noise of content, he noticed the erection touching his stomach, and saw the smear of precum that was beginning to rub off on his flesh.

"Kira-kun…."

He didn't have to ask what the older boy wanted. It was obvious, both in Beyond's garnet eyes, and in the perverted smile that was forming on his pale face. "I guess you want to finish, don't you, Beyond?" Raito smirked at him, and pulled out, rolling on his hands and knees. Beyond wanted to fuck him, to come. At the very least, he could let him do that much. Even if he had already let Beyond mark him.

Climbing up behind him, Beyond grabbed him by the hair and roughly pounded his cock past Raito's ring of muscle, hitting his prostate with a blinding force. Raito's eyes rolled back in his head as his body was consumed by the unearthly pleasure, and he weakly shot his hand out and grabbed the leg of the chair, keeping himself on all fours. His chest stung painfully, but the pain blended with his pleasure and he made a whimpering sound, a dark haze shrouding his caramel eyes. "Beyond…fuck--!"

If he hadn't already come, he knew that one thrust would've been all it would have taken to make him go over the edge. Inhaling deeply, the scent of blood and strawberry thick in the air around him, as well as the smell of sweat and sex, Raito moved his hips back and matched Beyond's next thrust, becoming desperate. He couldn't take much more of the insanity Beyond was throwing him into; any more, and he might lose himself, do something he'd later regret. He'd already let someone claim him…surely that was enough?

"Never think that, Kira-kun," Beyond whispered, his lips brushing Raito's nape. "It's never enough."

Raito looked over his shoulder and saw Beyond's smug expression. How he did it, Raito would never know, but he was sure the brunette couldn't read his mind. At least, Raito hoped not. "I'm not like you, Be--ahh, Beyond." He grit his teeth, another wave of pleasure slamming his body. "I'm not--"

"You're more like me than you know, Kira-kun. And you're _mine_." His voice came out like a snake's hiss, seductively dangerous, a motif Raito referred Beyond too. Deadly, yet beautiful. Patient, yet wild. Beyond could never be tamed, yet Raito had managed to corner the older boy in his clutches, somehow.

"Blood and strawberries," Raito whispered, feeling a wet tongue run down his neck. With another hard thrust, Beyond sank his teeth into the tan flesh and came inside him, hot cum searing Raito's stretched entrance and surrounding his softening member. Raito shuddered, finally collapsing on the ground, his face wearily turning so that it was pressed to the cool tiles of the kitchen floor. There was a dull sting near the bottom of his waist, but Raito ignored it. "Beyond." He looked at the older male, and there was a faint smile on his face, at complete contrast with the know-it-all gleam in his eyes. God, but Beyond was a complex being. "I don't think I'll ever understand this," he sighed, running a bloodstained hand through his sweaty locks. Why the hell did he like Beyond Birthday, a notorious fucking _serial killer_? A man who'd tricked him into fucking in front of a _mirror_, of all things, and then carved his initials into his skin!

"You don't have to, Kira-kun." His movements gentle, Beyond pulled out of the younger boy and laid down on top of him, his head resting on Raito's back. "Sometimes, there are things better left unsolved." He toyed with the hairs draping Raito's neck, fingering the silky strands. "……no one will ever appreciate you the way I do, Kira-kun. Yagami Raito. L may think he knows you, as your father probably does, but none of them see the real you. I am the only one who does. Who ever will. You're mine." Beyond scraped his teeth down the back of Raito's neck, and the boy shivered beneath him. "Mine, mine, mine."

"Mmm……."

Raito could do nothing more than sigh. He was slipping into the quiet realm of slumber, and having Beyond draped on top of him wasn't helping matters. His body was like a blanket, cocooning him in its velvety warmth, and Beyond's feathery kisses and touches weren't enough to keep him from falling under. Supporting his head on his arm, Raito groaned when Beyond sat up, his back revealed to the air that had slowly grown colder and colder. Perhaps Beyond's heater was broken. Or maybe it was because his body was raging like an inferno. "Kira-kun…we should move. While I don't mind your blood staining my floor, I'd rather not waste such a precious commodity." Beyond stood up, soundlessly stretching his arms. Raito looked up at him, reluctant to move. But it was growing cold now, since his personal blanket had moved, so he wearily sat up, his skin lightly sticking to the floor and pulling at his wound. Smothering a cry, Raito cupped the two B's etched into his flesh, the warm blood touching his palm.

It was random actions like the carving of his initials that was what fascinated Raito. Spur of the moment, possessive…. 'It's something only he could do…' Raito thought, staring at the bloody initials and gently traced a finger down one of the B's. Beyond really was just like blood and strawberry, the scent Raito craved above all others. Copper and fruit. Fury and passiveness. Beyond's bloodlust was insatiable, just like his sex drive, and his red irises and feathery black hair were just as contrasting and alluring to him as the scent of blood and strawberries. Beyond's scent. 'Beyond's nature.'

"Kira-kun is thinking about something."

Beyond's voice, now barely more than a soft murmur, pierced Raito's thoughts, and he glanced up at the older male and saw him watching him, his red irises glowing in the dim light of the kitchen. Kneeling down beside him, he slid an arm under Raito's and lifted him off the floor, his other moving to support the long legs that were marginally coated with crimson. Raito raised a brow when he was lifted into Beyond's arms; while acts of strength weren't untypical of him, this gentle, yet still possessive maneuver, was totally unexpected. "What in the world are you doing, Beyond?" He tried to frown at him, his tone attempting patronization, but the childish glee on Beyond's face was contagious. Slowly but surely, a smile formed on his lips, and he found himself snuggling into the warm hold, blood smudging his chin and lips when he buried his face into Beyond's chest.

"Little Kira is thinking about me, isn't he?" The babyish voice Beyond always used when mocking him was quickly gone, and a serious note took over. "You're still bleeding." He stared at the wounds slashed across Raito's chest, with grisly streams of red running down and between his thighs. "…….would Kira-kun mind if I…?" He gave a cache of vials, on the far counter, a pointed look.

Raito sighed, rolling his eyes. "Do I want to know why?"

"For an artwork, of course. Kira-kun, I want to paint our performance before the mirror. After such a deliciously inspiring event, you really think I could leave it just in my memories." Beyond pouted, an action Raito always found annoying, when L did it. Not Beyond. On the psychopathic, mentally deranged serial killer, it was adorable as hell.

"The things I put up with," he grumbled, shaking his head. "Very well. If you're going to pout, then I suppose I have no choice but to give in. Just put me down first."

Looking somewhat reluctant, Beyond easily placed him in the chair, then went over to the counter. Raito watched him, leaning back and sighing tiredly. Exhaustion hung over him like a heavy drape, and the blood loss, which he knew was about to increase, certainly didn't help matters. "Mmm…" shoving his bangs out of his face, Raito glanced at the mirror, smirking at the tired, yet undeniably happy, image that was reflected back. Never before had he felt so…._content_. The Death Note brought him its own sense of joy, and L had revived the sense of competition in his life, but Beyond…..Raito wasn't sure what Beyond had done, exactly. Released his wild side? Made him experience, love, terror, rage, lust, and pain all in one night? Claimed his body, mind, and maybe even his soul?

'He's done something, that's for sure,' Raito smiled to himself, and at the blood splattered, slowly fading red-eyed, and disheveled sepia haired teenager within the polished depths. "Beyond," he reached a hand out and placed it against the glass, standing up. His naked body was marred by red slashes and smudges, and there were several bite marks on his throat. Raito didn't even remember receiving half of the reddened spots. And there, cut into the flesh of his lower chest, were the two old English B's Beyond had made. He touched one of the cuts, making it sting.

Blood and strawberries. It was as if his blood were infused with the smell. Or rather, he thought, looking at the older boy, it was as if Beyond's blood were made out of those exact substances. Blood and strawberries. Raito smiled, taking a deep breath and letting the smell waft over his tongue.

"I'll never get tired of that smell."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Please, pretty please, leave a review before you go off to read more "normal" fanfiction, and keep in mind that **_**helpful **_**criticism is welcome. No flames, or whining about how you hated this. If you didn't like what it was about, then recall that I did warn you about what was in this fanfic in the beginning. Your fault if you ignored my warnings and kept reading *smirks* Curiosity killed the cat. Nah, just kidding. I love all of you, and hopefully I didn't traumatize you too much….heehee.**_

_**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other work to catch up on! Later people!**_

_**Shizuka **_


End file.
